If it wasn't for Piyo
by ethereal collision
Summary: As boy meets tori, things Imai Hotaru never imagined finally dawned on her... Based on Hotarusama's POV, mild Rukaru...Enjoy!


Another Gakuen Alice fic from me…yet again!

**Summary:** It was a chick like no other; in size you can compare it to the likes of famous colossal figures like Godzilla and King Kong…Only this time, it isn't a movie…Piyo is a real-life humongous hatchling taken care by the middle school department. And as boy meets tori, things were never the same again for Imai Hotaru.

This is based on Hotaru-sama's POV…I had this crazy idea when I was staring at the sky pondering if I should eat chicken for dinner…Knowing I'm allergic, I just decided not to eat anything and just make a little something about an animal in Gakuen Alice known as Piyo! (to be frank, I hate that chick together with all the animals that gets cozy with Ruka!) -Dodges tomatoes from readers- Honesty is the best policy! Please don't loathe me!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gakuen Alice; I own something bigger…Hehehe…

* * *

-0o0o0o0-

**If it wasn't for Piyo**

_It was wandering around the forest…_

_We surely didn't expect we'd encounter such a gigantic creature like that on the way. _

_But if it didn't show up at all, I would've been able to do what I do at present…_

Giant Piyo.

_That big lump of chicken meat sure was a headache, I even ended up running silly because of it. _

_However, instead of filling me up with pure annoyance, it became somewhat of a crucial particle that filled up my system full of boredom._

"IMA-II! MATTE!" (1)

_It's kind of paradoxical actually, having able to be involved with the most notorious trouble-making boys in our class…I never thought I'd be entailed with them even if Mikan already had her share of underwear displaying and baka warfare._

_Piyo changed all that._

_We so happened to find out that one of them wasn't really a villain like we thought he was…_

_And so started Imai Hotaru's blackmailing and money-making… _

"GIVE IT BACK!"

_Nogi Ruka._

_A tough and composed individual who has the doubutsu _(2) _pheromone alice, a guy referred to as the _only _friend of top-student bully Hyuuga Natsume…and lastly, the boy that was spotted going all mushy and furry with an outsized chick. Yup, you read right._

"OI! STOP!"

_After that momentous incident, the whole thing just started to go smoothly... a little thought of ridiculing him through various shots of his stomach-aching act with Piyo potrayed him helpless that it made my day. I tried selling it to his furry friends...and hoo-wee if I must say, I found myself earning some big bucks. _

_Since then, I never missed out on a kodak moment of him that's potential money or blackmail. Results turned out to be him chasing me all around the campus just to snatch those beloved pictures. _

_After long though, everything went a bit overboard,_

_I found myself getting more absorbed in executing blackmails as the days passed…_

_...only for the reason that I've taken a liking to the feeling of him running after me..._

_It was all about him…_

_The pictures…_

_The teasing…_

_Sometime later, I learned that Ruka-kun had his eyes on my bestfriend…honestly, it wasn't a surprise. _

_Except that the drive of getting his attention went more frequently…_ _It was strange, it's like I wanted his attention focused on me and only _**_me_**

_I went as far as making him chase me around while everyone was looking prior to my wanted exposure of hidden sentiment._

_Still, after all that, he hasn't gained a slightest clue. Hm, who could blame him anyway? It's not like I was as bold as Shouda-san to even build a fan club...people wouldn't consider blackmailing a way of saying 'I like you'. _

"…Hey! …Imai!"

_I wonder…_

_If that Piyo incident never occurred, _

_Would I still be here teasing him…?_

"…Oooooiiii!"

_Would I still hear him crying out my name like this…?_

"IMAI!"

_Would he still chase me to no end…?_

"Ooii!!!"

_I wonder…_

"Tch...oi!"

_I came to a stop, I decided that I'll let him off this time...I had it my way all too much._

"Here."

"...Huh?"

"Don't want it? It's off to the market then…"

"No! …but…are you sure…?"

"Look, if you don't want to get these, I'm selling it."

"Alright then! I was just making sure…"

_Every futile effort I did to make him notice me…_

"…pictures as Snow White…check…"

_Probably wasted...due to his feelings for Mikan... _

"…pictures with the barn animals…here…"

_A real hard pinch had its way hurting my cardiovascular muscle, wow...I almost felt like crying... _

"…Hotaru…?"

**Silence.**

…_Nah... _

"Thanks."

"…What are you talking about?"

"For giving these back...I always thought that..."

_Hearing my name coming from him made my gesture worthwhile._

"...forget it."

"...What?"

"Iia, (3) betsuni..." (4)

_If it wasn't for Piyo,_

_I would never have the opportunity to meet _the _Nogi Ruka._

_If it wasn't for Piyo,_

_None of this would have happened._

_If it wasn't for Piyo…_

_I would never have to smile as wide as I am doing now._

**-Owari-**

-0o0o0o0-

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done! Man, did it make sense? Ah anyway, I'll just see through your reviews…right…? …right? …or not… Any type of review is okay with me, flames, corrections…you name it. It's my second Gakuen Alice and Rukaru fic…if I did something terrible, don't hesitate tell moi! Hehehe…so! I hope you guys enjoyed my little (I wouldn't call it story…) ...two-paged drabble? Anyhow, here's the Japanese words…(though I'm sure lots of you know the meaning but oh well…)

Matte – wait

Doubutsu – animal

Iia – another way of saying no

Betsuni – it's nothing


End file.
